one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Megaman vs cyborg
TWO FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 1 VICTOR! NO RESEARCH THIS IS.....ONE MINUTE MELEE GO! cyborg is seen dropping from the titans jet there he drops on the ground to a futuristic city there he looks arounds cyborg: hmm this must be the place might as well find a bad guy suddenly another robot appears a certain blue robot with a blaster in one hand cyborg: what the? another robot? what are you doing here? megaman: i protect this city the name is megaman pleasure to see another robot cyborg: i like your cannon megaman: thanks i been sent to find a badguy named dr. wiley cyborg: oh me too let me guess a army? megaman: yes we may have to train for he has teamed up with the brain cyborg: seems like something he would do but enough talk let's train *get's in fighting position megaman: very well *get's in a fighting stance* IT'S A ROBOT RUCKUS!! FIGHT! 60 cyborg then kicks megaman the gut but then megaman then blasts at cyborg knocking him back a bit cyborg then then picks up megaman and throws him onto the ground 50 megaman then get's up shakes it off and unleashes his leaf blade and launched it at cyborg cyborg was hit and sent flying into the ground 40 megaman then unleashed he fire buster at cyborg on his butt cyborg: hey watch it! megaman: sorry cyborg was able to put it out cyborg then unleashed some blasts at megaman 30 megaman dodged every one of them megaman unleashed his buzzsaws at cyborg cyborgs was hit with everything and made it direct on contact 20 megaman then kicked cyborg in the face in slow motion you could see it was one of those epic anime moments as cyborg went stumbling back 19 megaman then did a combo attack on cyborg but he dodged the last hit and threw megaman megaman then unleashed his buzzsaw throw 18 cyborg then dodged all of them but then megaman then attacked out of nowhere with a mega buster but cyborg dodged it cyborg went on the attack and kicked him in the gut 17 cyborg then took megaman and did a combo on megaman where he landed in a pizza place cyborg looked amazed cyborg: they have a pizza place here? wow megaman: yeah i know but i prefer e tanks cyborg: maybe you should show what those are 16 they continued they're battle as cyborg and megaman traded blows clashing with each other cyborg then did a powerful kick cyborg: booyah! 15 cyborg then followed up but attacking megaman in the gut with big hammer punch in the face megaman was sent flying into a wall megaman: cyborg we gotta find some other place to fight the city is being destroyed as it is cyborg: yeah your right so they did 14 cyborg then continued the fight in the woods as he attacked megaman with a powerful blow from his other hand megaman: lucky cyborg: oh it's okay maybe i will suit you up with that megaman: thanks 13 cyborg then launched with his other gadget sending an all out attack megaman was impressed as he was blasted into a barn cyborg: maybe this wasn't such a good idea megaman: yeah good point now what? 12 cyborg: how about we go to a fighting simulator megaman: good idea and so they did they started it up and began each clashing with all they're might 11 cyborg then launched a big blast at megaman sending him flying on contact into a simulated city poster megaman then was then followed by cyborg as he was about to punch anf grab him but cyborg then missed and megaman blasted him from beihnd sending him flying 9 cyborg then was sent into a simulated igloo cyborg: what the? megaman: oh sorry it simulates different locations from time to time cyborg: oh that's okay i do it at the the tower all the time 8 megaman smiled at the went through different locations in egypt they battled on top of the pyramids in brazil they battled in the rainforest 7 in texas then battled in a cowboy style shootout bang bang the guns were blazing in america they were battling in the white house it was really something 6 the simulation then transported them into jump city cyborg: oh cool jump city megaman: huh so this is where you came form cyborg: yep 5 cyborg and megaman then continued they're battle was getting intense megaman and cyborg then battle throughout the city and other locations 4 cyborg then was sent flying but megaman's powerful double megabuster as he was sent screaming into a wall face first cyborg: ow...megaman: you okay cyborg? 3 cyborg: question is will you cyborg then suddenly grabbed megaman's foot and threw him in the same style as hulk did to loki megaman then blasted cyborg in the face 2 luckily he wasn't damaged so he was just knocked out so cyborg then blasted megaman in the face where he was sent flying into a simulated new york billboard 1 ko! voice: simulation over the simulation stopped cyborg had won megaman: wow your pretty good congrats on winning cyborg: thanks you two but no time to dilly daily we gotta stop wiley and brain megaman: right with that they ran over to wiley's lair THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS....CYBORG!